Sweet Shots
by Bratette
Summary: A series of one-shots focused on Theodore and Eleanor, since they don't get enough love. Basically just a bunch of Theonor cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I just got the biggest urge to write something Theonor, and then this happened. Maybe it's because I was sitting here thinking about how they hardly get any stories. They deserve love too, you guys :(  
**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Nathan is from Meet the Wolfman.  
**

* * *

It was happening again. Actually, it had been happening for a few weeks now. Theodore guessed it was because he was naturally an easy target. People could push him around easily, so it wasn't any surprise that Nathan had started back up on picking and teasing him again.

Six years ago, which now actually felt like _forever_ ago, he had been a constant target for Nathan's bullying. Over the years things had mostly toned down, but they had all just recently entered their first year of high school, and Nathan seemed to think that was the perfect timing to return to his old tricks again.

"And you made _sure_ there aren't any avocados in this, _didn't_ you?" he was saying, practically towering over Theodore.

"Y-yes," Theodore stared down at his feet, avoiding Nathan's taunting gaze.

Unlike so many years ago, he didn't have to check with Dave to make sure his lunch had the right things for Nathan. If it were up to him, he would still have Dave making him his lunches. He could make his own of course, he just liked it when Dave did little things like that for them. But Alvin had decided they were all too old for that now, so at least worrying about what got put in the lunch that Nathan would surely steal from him wasn't a problem anymore.

Nathan pulled the sandwich out of the brown bag, looking it over suspiciously.

"Hmm..." he muttered. Without warning his eyes went wide. "Mayonnaise? Didn't I tell you not to put _that_ either?"

Theodore frowned and looked anywhere except at Nathan's frightening expression. "I-I forgot..."

"Sure, you forgot," Nathan growled, "just like I'll forget to not punch your head off!" He raised up a fist while Theodore jumped back out of instinct.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to!" he insisted, holding his hands up to his face. Nathan had never hit him, but he wasn't sure he would put it past him either.

He watched as Nathan took a large bite out of the sandwich, apparently over his sudden fit about mayonnaise. "Yeah, whatever," he grumbled, "just make sure you don't screw it up next time."

Theodore nodded slowly, letting out a breath of relief. If Nathan had hit him, he wasn't sure how he would explain it to anyone.

For the most part he'd been doing a good job at not letting anyone know that Nathan was bothering him again. He didn't _want_ his brothers or friends to know. Like Alvin had said on their first day of the school year, they weren't _babies_ anymore. Theodore wanted to deal with his problems on his own.

He knew that Nathan didn't have a problem with not letting anyone else know about it either, since it wasn't any secret that his brothers could be very protective of him.

"I guess you can go now," Nathan told him.

Theodore was glad for that. He had told everyone else that he would catch up with them and was staying after school a few minutes late to ask his math teacher about the homework. He was kind of proud of what he came up with, even though he hated lying to anyone, especially his brothers and friends. Still, they all knew he wasn't the best at math, so no one would probably question him having to stay for a few minutes longer.

But if Nathan made him stay much longer than he already had, his lie would be a lot less convincing.

He only managed to take a few steps before his face met the pavement. The next thing he heard was Nathan's loud cackling.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted, causing both Theodore and Nathan's heads to immediately turn.

Eleanor's hands were on her hips, a scowl on her face. "Apologize to him," she demanded.

"What?" Nathan simply stared at her, as if the word _apologize_ was a foreign concept to him.

"You heard me," she said, "tell him you're sorry."

Theodore realized he hadn't picked himself up from the ground. He stood up straight, brushing off his pants in an attempt to distract himself from looking too upset. What was she doing here? He thought his math lie would have really worked.

"Hi Eleanor, I was just about to come..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Eleanor held up a hand to stop him.

"He needs to apologize to you," she said pointedly.

"Who do you think you are, girly?" Nathan glared at her as if she were just an annoying bug on his windshield.

Theodore cowered back, but Eleanor stood her ground. She refused to look away from Nathan, not even missing a beat when she said, "I'm his friend, and you're going to say you're sorry for accidentally tripping him." She raised an eyebrow. "It was an accident, wasn't it?"

Theodore fidgeted nervously. He didn't usually see this side of Eleanor come out much, Nathan had clearly struck a nerve. He wondered what all she had heard and was starting to feel more nervous by the minute.

So much for not being a baby and dealing with his own problems...

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan sneered. He turned to Theodore and added, "You and your friend had better get out of here."

Theodore opened his mouth and then closed it, while Eleanor continued to look unimpressed.

"We're not leaving until you apologize," she said.

"Eleanor..." Theodore frowned, however she shot him a look that said _let me handle it._

"You'd better leave, or else!" Nathan snapped, losing his patience.

"Or else what?" Eleanor asked, without any hint of taunting in her question. She said it as if she were simply asking about the weather.

"Or else you'll regret it," Nathan said, "so you'd better just take your fat ass somewhere else, before I _really_ get mad..."

Theodore's eyes widened as Nathan kept talking. He watched Eleanor's hand ball into a fist, and covered his eyes with his own.

Needless to say, in a matter of ten minutes he went from standing outside the school to sitting inside the school's main office, Eleanor seated on the chair beside him.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor..."

She shook her head. "I already told you Theodore, it's not your fault," she shrugged, "I'm the one who punched him."

"B-but you'll probably get suspended," he said, only adding to his guilt. If he had gotten away from Nathan quicker, Eleanor wouldn't be getting in any trouble. Nathan was currently talking to the principal privately, while the two of them waited for their own turns. His stomach growled at the thought.

He always seemed to notice how hungry he was when he got really nervous.

"I probably will," Eleanor agreed, "and I probably shouldn't have punched him. But I would do it again if I had to."

"Why?"

Eleanor shrugged. "I'm not going to let anyone treat you like that. You're my best friend," her cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink upon saying that, for whatever reason, "and I'll always stick up for you. Even if it means getting suspended for a few days."

"Thanks, Eleanor," he couldn't possibly stop the huge grin that was now on his face. His stomach felt a little funny after hearing her explanation, but he guessed it was just because he was getting hungrier by the minute.

The door to the principal's office suddenly opened. Nathan walked out, holding a washcloth to his bloody nose. He avoided both Theodore and Eleanor's gazes as he stomped out of the room.

"Eleanor Miller," the principal said. Eleanor stood, but before she could go Theodore had to at least ask her one thing he'd been wondering.

"How come you knew to come look for me?" he asked. "I-I mean, I told you guys I had to stay after school..."

Eleanor smiled for the first time since she had shown up. She looked oddly amused for someone who was about to have to go deal with an angry principal.

"Because we didn't have any math homework tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Eleanor is such a badass. Why is that hardly ever shown in stories?  
**

**Anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters this little thing is going to have. Probably not a lot. I have a few Theonor ideas that have been in my head for a while, so I figured I could just post them all as one story. I'll post another soon, but I'm going to make myself update One Wild Week before I do that.**

**Oh and I'm sorry for the lame title... it was the best I could think of since these chapters are going to be a series of one-shots.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I didn't expect to get more than a few since unfortunately Theonor isn't a very popular pairing.

Sorry for the abrupt cover change, I wanted a cuter picture than the first one I picked out.

Mkay, hope you guys enjoy the next one-shot :)

* * *

There were only a few situations that would cause the Miller household to go through complete and utter chaos. Okay, maybe more than a few, but still.

The worst situations were the following.

_One: Miss Miller's bingo nights._

_Two: Having to get ready for school dances._

_Three: Big game days._

_Four: Brittany's time of the month._

_Five: Brittany's time of the month. Yeah, this one deserved to be listed twice._

The third situation just so happened to be going on this particular day. Eleanor was struggling with her cleats and attempting to eat a piece of toast at the same time. Her nerves were driving her up the wall.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to drive you?" Miss Miller was asking for the hundredth time. She leaned against the door frame of the Chipettes' room, a spatula in her hand. They had all woken up late and were attempting to scarf down breakfast so Eleanor wouldn't be late to her soccer game.

"I'm sure, thanks Miss Miller," Eleanor muttered, tying her laces. If there was one thing she couldn't afford to put up with today, it was Miss Miller's reckless driving. She _couldn't_ be late. Not for this game.

Miss Miller let out a loud sigh. "Well, alright dear, if you're sure..." she began to mutter under her breath as she turned to leave the room, "I can't imagine _why_ she would rather walk than let _me_ drive..."

Sighing in relief, Eleanor went back to getting ready. She was already nervous enough. Today was the biggest game of the season. Her entire team was counting on her. She knew in the end it was about having fun, not winning, but this was one of those games that she _really_ wanted to win.

"Hey Eleanor, which do you think looks like it would go better with this top?" a voice suddenly asked. She looked up to see Brittany holding out a skirt and pair of shorts.

Eleanor began to walk around the room, looking for her soccer ball. She liked to practice before each game. "What top?" she asked, hardly able to pay attention to whatever outfit dilemmas Brittany was having now. She had already changed three times that morning.

"The one I'm wearing," Brittany said slowly, as if she were speaking to a five year old. "See, I think it goes nice with _this_," she shook the skirt in her left hand, "but these shorts," she shook her other hand, "could probably work just as well if I wear that cute belt I bought last week with them. Maybe even better."

"Go with the shorts," Eleanor began to dig under her bed. Where the heck had she put her soccer ball?

Brittany stomped her foot. "You didn't even look at them!" she whined.

Eleanor opened her mouth to insist she did look, but Brittany's attention was already on Jeanette now, who had just joined them in their room.

"Hey Jeanette, have you seen my soccer ball?" Eleanor asked. She groaned when her sister simply shook her head. She walked over to the closet and began to dig through there.

"Which do you think looks better with this top?" she could hear Brittany asking Jeanette.

"Um... the skirt?"

"Okay, yeah, I'm going to go with the shorts."

"We're going to a soccer game, does it really matter?" Eleanor asked once she gave up on finding her soccer ball in the closet. She quickly left the room, mostly to keep looking for her ball but also because she didn't want to have to hear Brittany lecture her about how outfits were _always_ important, no matter where they were going.

After asking Miss Miller if she had seen her soccer ball, which was already a lost cause since Miss Miller would have forgotten already even if she had seen it, Eleanor remembered just where she left it.

She had gone to Theodore's house the other day to help him with his Spanish homework. They were both taking the class together and Theodore was having a lot more trouble with it than she was. Theodore chose to have her help him rather than Simon, since, according to Theodore, "he's not as _patient_ as you are, Ellie... I-I like how you tutor better, I think."

The only reason she brought her ball with her was because Alvin usually helped her practice before a big game.

They settled on that agreement when Alvin chose to quit soccer after having to keep up with three different sports in middle school proved to be too much. Alvin told her that since he was off the team, they were going to need all the help they could get. Of course she knew he was bluffing, Eleanor was a great soccer player, maybe even better than him. She just wished her memory was as good as her soccer skills, then she wouldn't have forgotten her ball.

Eleanor let her sisters know she would have to go get her ball from the boys' house before they left. Sure, she could have went to the game without it, but she was already missing her usual good luck charm.

Theodore wouldn't be able to go to the game today, no matter how much they both wanted him to, not when there was a Spanish test tomorrow. Dave normally wouldn't have a problem with letting Theodore go to one of her soccer games, but she understood that he couldn't let Theodore go this time. He needed to study, his grades were more important than cheering Eleanor on at a game.

She just wished he could be there. Eleanor was fine on her own, but Theodore's support always helped her put a little something extra into her playing. He would always make posters with her name and silly sayings on them to hold up in the stands. Brittany always claimed it was "_so_ embarrassing", but Eleanor loved it.

She knocked on the door, smiling as Theodore was the one to open it.

"Hi, Ellie!" he chirped. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your game?" His face fell after saying that. "I'm really sorry I can't make it... the biggest game of the season and I'm going to miss it."

Eleanor shot him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Theodore, I know you can't help it. I just came here to get my ball."

The green-clad chipmunk's face brightened once more. "Oh yeah! I found it in the backyard and put it away for you. I'll go get it." He ran upstairs without another word.

She rocked back and forth on her heels while she waited. After a few minutes Theodore was back, her soccer ball in his arms. He handed it over to her with a grin.

"I told Alvin and Simon to cheer for you extra loud today," he said sheepishly, "since I won't be able to do it myself."

Eleanor laughed, resting the ball on her hip. "Thanks, Theodore."

"I still can't believe I'm going to have to miss it," he muttered under his breath.

"I'll come over after we're finished and tell you all about it," Eleanor decided. That was enough to put Theodore in a better mood.

She turned to leave, but Theodore reached out a hand to stop her. She frowned, confused. Theodore quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

His face was redder than she had ever seen it.

"That was for... y-you know, good luck," he hurriedly moved back and sent a nervous smile her way, "um, bye, see you later!"

Eleanor hardly even had time to register what had happened before Theodore was closing the door and she was standing outside his house, looking like a moron.

She shook her head, trying to comprehend those last few seconds.

By the time she walked back to her own house, she had a big stupid grin on her face. And by the time her soccer game was finished, she had been the one to score the winning point.


End file.
